


Unexpected locations

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/F, Probably illegal idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: Nozomi gets aroused at what isn't the most ideal of times.





	Unexpected locations

Nozomi was horny.

This wasn't too uncommon of an occurrence. It happened to everyone from time to time. Sometimes you just have urges, and right now was one of those times. Normally this wouldn't be an issue: Nozomi had no problem going into the bathroom to rub a quick one out and her darling Eli wasn't very picky as to when or why they were going to fuck. They'd done it in the student council room, on the rooftop, and even in a public park bathroom stall. Of course, this was probably going far past anything they had ever done before. Having sex 39,500 feet in the air while flying to America was most certainly out of the ordinary

“Elichi”, Nozomi whispered, nudging her girlfriend out of her sleep. “Huh? Nozomi? What's up?”, Eli replied, still a bit woozy. The high altitude wasn't giving her the most comfortable of times, and she was most certainly a bit out of it. “Well.. I'm feeling a bit… yknow…”, Nozomi trailed off, a deep crimson blush spreading along her cheeks. As soon as Eli realized what Nozomi was implying, her cheeks adopted the same shade of red. “You've got to be fucking with me. Are you seriously implying we do… that? Are you insane?”, Eli asked, incredulously. Nozomi sighed. “I'm sorry, but there are still hours left in this flight and I need you!”, Nozomi said, pouting. “No way, Nozomi. I love you and want nothing more than to pleasure you, but this is too much.” Eli stated, a harsh tone in her voice. There was nothing Nozomi could possibly do to convince her to actually have sex in an airplane bathroom.

Why was Eli having sex in an airplane bathroom? As the plane hit a wave of turbulence making both her and her naked girlfriend stumble about in the small cubicle, Eli simply began to question her life choices. Was she really this manipulatable? All Nozomi had to do was expose a touch of her hearty cleavage and run her hand over Eli’s slit to convince her to do something absolutely crazy. Was this legal? Eli wasn't sure about the rules regarding airplane sex, but Eli was fairly sure this was as at least somewhat illegal. How many years of jail would she serve if caught? Shuddering at the thought, Eli took Nozomi's (quite wet) panties and shoved them into her mouth. “We can't have you making noise, now can we?” Eli whispered seductively, her reasoning being much more for the purposes of personal safety than her girlfriends arousal. Of course, the fact that her dear lover loved this was certainly a plus. But that was beside the point: it was time to get this over with.

Not willing to hesitate, Eli jammed a finger roughly into Nozomi's hot, wet, pulsating pussy, feeling it clench tightly around her finger. Nozomi was already going crazy from just this, biting into the panties hard while clutching the countertop for support. Eli chuckled a little at seeing her girlfriend reduced to such a pitiful state from just one finger. Deciding to savor this a bit more (it's hard to think of consequences when you have such a sexy, desperate girlfriend in your clutches), Eli decided to tease her a bit. She danced her second finger around Nozomi's enterance, causing her to tense up. Slowly and torturously, Eli slid her finger in, taking every chance she had to run her fingertips over Nozomi's sensitive walls. Already, Nozomi was starting to feel the orgasmic sensation envelop her. And orgasm she did, hard. Eli grinned at feeling her beautiful girlfriends warm juices run onto her fingers and floor. Nozomi fell onto the counter, breathing heavily as Eli got to work cleaning all the traces and redressing Nozomi. Soon the two stepped out and (thankfully) didn't run into anyone on their way back to their seat.

Eli buried her face in her pillow. She was so overcome with pure shame, and the giggling Nozomi next to her wasn't helping. She didn't look up until Nozomi pulled her into a warm embrace. When she met her eyes however, Eli felt a chill run down her spine. Those emerald eyes only got that sinister look when Nozomi had an idea, and that didn't mean good things for Eli. The vibrator Nozomi had in her hand wasn't helping matters either. 

“Hey Eli… How about you wear this when we go through security?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while on an airplane while unable to sleep  
> Please never do something like this on a real airplane, the wait for the bathroom is bad enough as is


End file.
